


Dates on Other Worlds

by Vibranch



Series: Request Fics [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touring Worlds, Vacation, post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibranch/pseuds/Vibranch
Summary: The Keyblade War is over. Roxas, Xion, and Isa are back in Lea's life and he's never been happier. But while Lea and Isa enjoy having Roxas and Xion around, some days they'd enjoy just a little time to themselves. What better way to do that, then to go on a brief vaction to other worlds, just the two of them.Ft. Lea and Isa being cute dorks on San Fransokyo and The Kingdom of Corona
Relationships: Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Request Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787962
Kudos: 16





	Dates on Other Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Realms Between Discord server's Valentine Event back in February. It's been a little while since then, but I figured I'd try sharing it with more people now (with permission of course!). The Valentine Event was a lot of fun that worked kind of like a Secret Santa. Instead of writing or drawing art for one of our own ships, we requested a fic or artwork that some else would be randomly selected to fill.

The familiar sound of Roxas and Xion calling for Isa and Lea reverberated through the Old Mansion. It was a familiar and usually welcomed call. For awhile Lea thought he might never hear them say his name again, much less ever say Isa’s name with such warmth and love.

But right now wasn’t a great time.

Lea and Isa broke away from the long cuddle they’d been holding each other in and shuffled awkwardly towards the sound of two voices. “Hey, we’re over here!” Lea called, sticking his head through the door frame.

The sound of stampeding feet running down the nearby stairs reverberated through the room. Roxas and Xion’s face lit up as they finally found the two men they were looking for. “Hey, we’re going to grab ice cream with Hayner and the gang,” Roxas said.

“Yeah, and since no one’s hiring for any odd jobs at the moment, we were hoping you could give us some munny for an ice cream bar,” Xion added.

“Is that what all the yelling is about?” Lea shook his head as he let out a breath that sat somewhere between a laugh and a sigh. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out some munny. “Here, try not to spend it all in one place.”

“Thanks Axel,” Xion said, taking the munny. “You two take care while we’re gone!”

Lea watched as the two ran out of the room. “Heh, what a couple of kids,” he said shaking his head, before moving his way back towards the couch Isa sat at. “Still getting so excited at the mere mention of ice cream.”

Isa shot an eyebrow up at him. “I wonder where they got that from?” he asked sarcastically.

Lea threw all his weight as he crashed to the sofa, making Isa bounce slightly into the air. “You know…” Lea said, eyeing Isa. “Once they’re done with their ice cream, I wouldn’t mind grabbing some and watching the sunset. Just the two of us for once.”

A sly smile spread on Lea’s face. “I might just take you up on that offer.”

Isa and Lea watched the sunset together a top the Clock Tower. They held one another’s hands, while holding an ice cream in their other.

“This is nice,” Isa said, soaking in the quiet atmosphere of the town and observing the world below him. The orange glow enveloped everything. From the tram chugging through the city, to the kids playing _Struggle_ in the sandlot.

“It is,” Lea said quietly.

Isa took a small bite of ice cream before speaking again. “We don’t get this enough. Just spending time together. You know I love Roxas and Xion, but I wish we had more time for each other.”

Lea sighed. “I know. I’ve been so worried that I’d never see them again for so long, that it’s been hard for me to let them out of my sight.” Lea looked down at the town below him and took another bite of his ice cream. “But you’re right, it’s about time I we had some time with just the two of us.”

Isa chuckled lightly. “It’s alright. I’m not even sure what we’d do.”

“Well, I’ve got a couple ideas…” Lea said, letting go of Isa’s hand to scratch his head sheepishly. “I wanted it to be more of a surprise, but I’ve actually been talking to Sora lately. I figured Roxas and Xion are alright now, they’ll survive if you and I go on a vacation for a little while.”

“Really?”

Lea gave a quick laugh. “Yeah, I figured Sora’s been around the block a few times. So, he’d know a good place to spend some time relaxing in.”

Isa gave a small smile. The kind Lea lived for. Sometimes Lea wondered if part of the reason he fell in love with Isa was just from seeing that stoic façade break apart into happiness in front of him.

“Well, Where did you two decide on?”

Lea chuckled awkwardly. “We decided on two places actually.”

“Two?”

“One’s called San Fransokyo, apparently they have their own kind of ice cream there.”

Isa laughed. It was the good natured, genuine kind of laugh that made Lea’s heart beat faster just from the sound of it. “Sora had you hooked as soon as he brought up ice cream, didn’t he? Don’t you get enough here?”

“Hey, hey! I’ll admit ninety percent of why I want to go is because of the ice cream.”

“And the other ten?”

Lea smiled at him. “The other ten was me wanting to hear your reaction to me wanting to travel just for some ice cream.”

Isa laughed again. “Alright, alright. San Fransokyo works for me.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Lea said, his teeth flashing brightly in the setting sun’s light.

“Now, what was the second place you decided on?”

“Sora told me about this kingdom called Corona. Apparently it’s got this lantern festival around this time each year. He said it was beautiful, and I figured it’d be interesting how it stacks up to the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Isa nodded his head. “That’s right, you and your ice cream.”

Lea raised an eyebrow. “No, stupid! I’m talking about you.”

Isa felt his face start to heat up.

“Say, Isa, you’re kind of reminding me of something. Have I ever told you why the sun sets red? You see, out of all the colors, red travels the-”

Lea didn’t get the chance to finish his explanation before Isa shoved the rest of his unfinished ice cream into his giant know-it-all’s mouth.

***

“They don’t have Sea-Salt Ice Cream here.” Isa said as he handed Lea the still wrapped ice cream bar.

“No Sea-Salt?” Lea said, looking inquisitively at the ice cream bar Isa handed him. “Boy, we really are in another world…” Lea began unwrapping the ice cream but stopped for a moment to admire the new location he and Isa found themselves in. San Fransokyo was different from Twilight Town, but not completely incomparable.

Isa nodded in agreement. “I asked the guy selling the stuff what the most popular flavor was. And he said it was something called chocolate. So that’s what I got.”

“Chocolate? That’s a new one on me.” Lea said, pulling out the ice cream. “Hang on a sec…” He stopped and examined the bar suspiciously. “Why is it brown?”

Isa shrugged. “I guess that’s just the color it comes in.”

“Why would someone eat a brown ice cream?” Lea said in slight disgust. “Are you sure the guy didn’t make a mistake and give us an expired one? Y’know, like how a banana turns brown as it goes bad.”

“Pretty sure ice creams don’t work like that,” Isa said, trying to be a voice of reason.

“ _Pretty sure,_ but not _certain_ either.” Lea looked at him, using the brown chocolate ice cream to point at him.

“Alright, fine. I’m certain ice cream doesn’t work that way”

Lea raised his eyebrows and pressed his lips together into a fine line as he nodded his head and hummed. “If you’re so sure that it’s fine, why don’t you have the first bite?”

Isa looked down at the brown ice cream in his hand. He rolled his eyes and brought his tongue near it. But just before he made contact with it, he pulled his head away. “I-I’m just not in the mood for ice cream right now. You can have it.”

“Yeah right, I’ll pass,” Lea said walking towards a trash can and disposing of the uneaten ice cream.

Before returning to Isa’s side, Lea stopped and took in the view of the city standing before him. “Look at this backwards place,” he said as a flying super hero robot fought against another highly advanced right robot in the sky behind him. Unfortunately, the robots were too far away for either Lea or Isa to hear or notice. “I’ll bet they’ve only just come up with ice cream and they used mud or dirt to create whatever ‘chocolate’ is.”

“I don’t know, seems like a pretty technologically advanced world…” Isa said, walking to Lea’s side.

“Simply surface level, my dear Isa. You can’t judge these places by appearances. That’s how you get tricked into eating chocolate.”

“You’ve never had chocolate though,” Isa said, as he poked Lea in the side. “It could be a local delicacy.”

Lea turned to face Isa. A large sly smile spread on his face. “You can call me Axel, you can call me Lea. You can call me just about whatever you like, but you’ll never be able to call me a fool who was tricked into eating chocolate.”

Isa chuckled before giving up and shaking his head. “So, on to Corona then?” Isa asked, wrapping an arm around Lea.

A contented smile formed on Lea’s face as he leaned into Isa. “Yeah, let’s go see those floating lights.”

Isa and Lea took in the natural green beauty of one of Corona’s forests as they hiked to the top of a small hill. From where they stood, they could see just above the trees and the castle city in the distance. Occasionally the wind blew, shaking the leaves around them. The motion made the world below the hill they stood upon appear to be a large green ocean. The only respite from the greenery being

“Well, this is certainly a change from both Twilight Town and San Fransokyo.” Lea remarked. He grunted with some effort as they

“Indeed,” Isa said, setting down the cooler he held in his hand. “It’s undeniably beautiful too.”

Lea hummed in agreement before noticing the large cooler Isa was carrying. “Say, are you finally going to tell me what you’ve got in there?” Lea asked.

Isa smirked. “You’re not the only one who called up Sora.” He placed the cooler on the ground and began opening it. “I asked him if he knew any good spots for lunch and he suggested a picnic in Corona.” Isa pulled out a familiar blue ice cream from the cooler. “Good thing I packed some Sea-Salt before we left.”

Lea looked inside the cooler. “Did you buy a whole box of the stuff?”

Isa chuckled ominously to himself. “No,” Isa said. “But you did.”

Lea raised an eyebrow at him. “I did? I haven’t bought a whole box of ice cream in weeks… Well, aside from the box I got for Roxas and Xion before we left.”

Isa smiled and nodded. “Yes, and they’ll be very disappointed when they find out it’s missing.”

Lea laughed as he took a bite out of the ice cream. “You’re terrible!”

Isa didn’t say anything to deny this. Instead he started laughing as he thought of Roxas and Xion’s reaction to their missing box of ice cream.

Isa paddled the wooden boat out further into the water. A good feeling welled inside his Heart. “Well, even if no one lets out a lantern tonight, I still think we’ve got the best seat of the night.”

“Don’t you worry about a thing.” Lea said. “Sora promised us that the lantern festival would give us a show we’d never forget.”

“Yeah, but he’s never been one for understatement.” Isa said, thinking back to how excitable that boy was. “It’s a possibility that he might’ve oversold this festival.”

Lea brought a finger to his lips. “Hush, I think it’s starting!” A tone of excitement entered his voice as the yellow orange glow of a few lanterns started to fill the air.

It started out small. But after some time had gone by, Isa would’ve sworn that there were more lanterns in the air around them than stars in the sky.

The only thing more illuminating than the hundreds of lanterns around him was Lea’s smile. Lea held out the lantern he’d brought. “Ready? I thought we’d set it off together.” With a snap of his fingers, the small candle wick inside the lantern was spontaneously lit.

A smile bloomed on Isa’s face. “You trying to impress me?”

“Only if it’s working,” Lea said, a smile of his own forming on his lips. He handed the now lit lantern to Isa. Together, they both held the bottom of the lantern and raised it into the sky.

“There it goes…” Lea said contentedly as they watched float away.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my good friend who loves Isa/Lea and Axel/Saix, [Viirus](https://viirtuoso-in-bloom.tumblr.com/), and requested some straight up tooth-rotting fluff, so hopefully I delivered on that front. It was a pleasure to get to be the one to write something for her during the event. She's a really talented artist and I encourage you to check out her art blog, she draws a good and amount of KH art and also takes commissions if there's something in particular you'd really like to see drawn.
> 
> Anyway, above all else, I hope you enjoyed the story and hope you might leave a kudo or comment if you are so inclined, to let me know if you liked it.


End file.
